Misao Nousagi
Misao Nousagi (埜兎 みさお Nousagi Misao) is a grey rabbit who works as the Queen's advisor in Wonderland. She's also Rea Knight's former apprentice. General Information Personality Because of being a descendant of the Mad Hatter and the Grey Rabbit, Misao has a split personality: her carefree one and her business one. In her carefree persona, Misao is energetic, mischievous, and completely indulgent in the nonsense of Wonderland. But in her business persona, she can be serious, methodical and manipulative. She holds Rea in high regard and most of what she does is to accomplish Rea's dreams of a fair government, which Misao believes only an anarchy can achieve. She almost lead Wonderland into chaos during the events of Wonder Execution Gamble manipulating everyone, while posing as a harmless advisor. Abilities ;To control entrances, passageways, and exits Misao has full control over any entrance, passageways and exits. In theory, she could create a one-way entrance into a wall and go into wherever she put the entrance. She can also make something like a cat door stretch and open up enough to let herself (or others) inside of someone's home. The passageway part allows her to control any passageways freely. It's easy enough to control these, since it's just a long stretch of land, but she just uses it to make people walk a seemingly endless path. Her control over exits allows her to create an exit from anywhere that leads anywhere, even from the most unexpected places. Background Information Misao was the daughter of a descendant of the Mad Hatter and a descendant of the White Rabbit. Because of this, her parents held radically different ideas regarding how Wonderland should function and the government of Neko Shinrin. She couldn’t trust either of her parent’s clashing ideals, so she felt no affiliation towards either ideal. One day Rea Knight came to capture the family, since they refused to pay the taxes. However, after knowing them better, she decided to let them go. Misao was charmed by Rea's code of chivalry and decided to become her apprentice. However, after the events of Demons in Wonderland, the truth about Neko's government was out and was abolished. Rea fell into a deep depression, as she was being manipulated all along and she was never fighting for the morals she believed in. Her depression is what motivates Misao to accomplish Rea's dreams of a fair anarchy whatever it takes. Role Wonder Execution Gamble Due to her lineage and talent to feign loyalty, Misao was easily able to infiltrate the new government re-established by Loredana after Neko’s fall. One day, the Queen ordered Misao to hunt down the current suit from the Star lineage, in an attempt to put Wonderland to its former order. Knowing that the Star lineage was apparently extinct, Misao summoned the human Hoshi Himawari from another world due to their resemblance. She was also the one who spirited away humans and youkai to Wonderland and also the one who vandalized the Kokunai Shrine in order to lure Miko and Ritsuka after her. After her subsequent fights with the heroines, she convinces them that she was just following orders and Loredana wants to conquer Kuusou no Sekai in order to expand Wonderland's territory. However, it turns out that she was manipulating them in order to destroy Loredana's government and create an anarchy, for the sake of Rea's ideals. The heroines don't find this out until meeting with Fudako Kiseimuri. Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu return to the Room of the Peak in order to stop Misao from creating anarchy in Wonderland. After a tiring battle, Misao is defeated and imprisoned by Loredana and Starrot Heartlet, who's a fusion of Heart and Star, the real heir of the Star lineage. The government is restored and instead of executing her, they decide to send her to Rea, who's tasked with reforming her. The knight agrees to help Misao but not before chastising her first for all the damage caused. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters